


Frustration

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The frustration of the Jekyll and Hyde ghost powers thing with Sam is getting to Danny





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Frustration

He sat up in shock as Mr. Lancer yelled at him to wake up. He ignored the snickers from the rest of the class as he was given detention. He forced himself to keep his temper even though he was exhausted trying to control the fall out form Sam’s ghostly alter egos. The far frozen had confirmed that he couldn’t stop the gate of judgment and that it would be better if Sam didn’t know.

As much as he would love to follow their advice he was going to have to tell her and the others soon no matter if it made things unfair or not. He couldn’t keep this up especially since he’d only encountered three of Sam’s alter egos and they were all completely out of control. The blue one in the cloak followed every where by fog kept trying to punish him for rejecting her. The little purple one was just creepy like something out of a super deformed anime themed princess party and he dreaded telling Sam about that one. Of course the worst of all was the red one since it wasn’t happy just being creepy or a going after him it kept attacking and destroying SUV’s and other Environmental threats. 

Vlad had even declared a reward for the red ghost woman in leather who kept setting fire to people’s cars and his construction projects. Which meant soon the town would be crawling with wanna be ghost hunters and his parents trying to catch her. “Excuse me Mr. Fenton but is my class boring you?” Mr. Lancer said suddenly interrupting his train of thought.

“Yes it is,” he said letting his frustration get the better of him. He knew instantly that it was a mistake he would pay for but he really didn’t care. 

The End.


End file.
